Enjoying Time With You!
by BTR Love
Summary: CAMP ROCK STORY! Shane and Mitchie have it good.It's they're second year at Camp Rock together, but what happens when someone gets in the way? Jason and Nate are also instructors now w/Shane. ShanexMitchie!, NatexCaitlyn! CHAPTER 18 RATED M!
1. My BirdHouse!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! New Story! Second New story of the night AND two new update on my other stories! I'm on a role this weekend. Camp Rock Story! Shane x Mitchie…Nate x Caitlyn…Hope you like

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Come Here!" Shane Gray called to his girlfriend.

"What?" Mitchie called back.

"Come Here!" Shane called.

Mitchie walked over to Shane. Shane smiled.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I love you!" Shane said laughing.

"That's what you called me over here for? I was trying to get a tan!" Mitchie said laughing back at Shane.

"Yes…and this too." Shane said, picking Mitchie up and throwing her in the lake.

"Ah!" Mitchie yelled.

Nate and Jason walked over to the couple, laughing. Shane jumped in the lake after he threw Mitchie in.

"Shane?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Shane asked.

"Where's my bird house? I asked you to make it for me last summer…I've waited long enough…where is it?" Jason asked.

"GET OVER THE DAMN BIRDHOUSE ALREADY YOU AIN'T GETTING IT!" Nate yelled slapping Jason over the back of the head.

"Oww!" Jason exclaimed.

"Actually, Jason, I think Shane left the bird house in the mess hall." Mitchie said.

"Really? He DID? Thanks Shane!" Jason yelled running to the mess hall.

"You did?" Nate asked Shane.

"I did?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"I did…I was getting annoyed with Jason bothering you about the bird house…so I made it and left it in the Mess hall." Mitchie said.

"Thanks." Shane said, hugging Mitchie.

'Thank You' Nate mouthed to Mitchie they were getting really annoyed by Jason asking about a stupid birdhouse.

"Your welcome." Mitchie said.

"MY BIRDHOUSE! AND IT'S BLUE AND YELLOW!" They heard Jason yell from the mess hall.

They all laughed.

"I swear that boy has no brains." Nate said, looking towards the mess hall.

"I agree, although he was the one who actually realized that THE girl was Mitchie." Shane said snickering.

"I didn't realize that until you said 'that's the song!' So leave me alone!" Nate said.

Mitchie laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Mitchie asked confused.

"When you were on stage…" Shane said and that's all he had to say for Mitchie to understand what they were talking about.

"Oh, gottcha!" Mitchie said.

"And, I'm glad I found you though." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled.

"Thanks Shane!" Jason said coming out of the mess hall and running towards the lake, holding his birdhouse.

Jason tripped and dropped the birdhouse, breaking it into a million pieces.

"Uh, Shane I think I'll need another birdhouse, this one looks like it's broken." Jason said stating the obvious.

"Ya Think!" Nate yelled.

Shane and Mitchie laughed.

"Canoe ride?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Yeah." Mitchie said.

Shane and Mitchie got out of the lake and got into a canoe…

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

I'll update soon!

Sorry it's short!

Camp Rock in 20 hours, 36 minutes and 1 second! Yay!

Please Review

(I typed this up on Thursday night. Except where it says 'I swear that boy has no brains…that was all today!) I LOVED CAMP ROCK!


	2. Accident Proned

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! I'm moving this to the Camp Rock section today! I hope you like this chapter! THIS CHAPTER HAS MILD LANGUAGE! JUST WARNING YOU!**

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

The next day………………………

Mitchie was in the Kitchen with Caitlyn, cooking. At least they were attempting to help Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom cook. They were helping make breakfast when they heard talking. It was coming from outside…the door to the kitchen opened…It was Shane, Nate and Jason also known as Connect 3.

"Please, Shane please make me another birdhouse?" Jason begged.

"No!" Shane yelled.

"Please?" Jason asked.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT ANOTHER STUPID BIRDHOUSE! I SWEAR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A DAMN BIRD AND PUT YOU IN A FREAKING BIRD HOUSE!" Nate yelled.

"Oh can you?" Jason asked hopeful.

"No…it was a freaking figure of speech! Nate why do we even bother with him?" Shane yelled.

"I don't know Shane…I don't know…" Nate replied.

"Guys, stop it! Stop yelling at Jason!" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, and stop talking about him like he's not even there…it's rude!" Mitchie added.

"Sorry…" Shane and Nate said.

"AND, just for that, SHANE, you WILL make Jason a birdhouse…and I'm NOT helping you what so ever." Mitchie said.

"AND NATE, you WILL help Shane." Caitlyn added.

"WHAT!" Shane and Nate yelled.

"If you don't do it then we wont talk to you anymore." Mitchie warned.

"You will! Thanks guys!" Jason yelled, running up to hug them.

Later that day……………………

Mitchie pulled her cell out of her pocket, and dialed Shane's number. Shane answered his phone.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Shane? Where are you? I've been looking all over for you, I checked you're cabin, not there, I checked near the lake, not there…where are you?" Mitchie asked.

"Outside, Nate's cabin…thanks to you and Caitlyn, me and Nate are stuck making Jason his stupid birdhouse." Shane said giving Mitchie an attitude.

"Your lying, your not making the birdhouse…" Mitchie said, not believing him.

"Yeah, we are." Shane protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it…" Mitchie said.

"Well, then come see…" Shane challenged.

"Okay, I will, I'll bring Caitlyn and we'll come see…I still don't believe you…" Mitchie said.

Ten minutes later…

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked up to Nate's cabin and like Shane said they indeed were making Jason his birdhouse. They were wearing protective goggles. There were wood chips flying everywhere. Shane was using the saw.

"Holy Crap! You weren't lying!" Mitchie exclaimed at Shane.

"Told you!" Shane said stopping.

"Hey, Shane, Uh, I don't think I'm doing this right." Nate yelled.

"What?" Shane asked.

Nate was holding a saw himself although the saw wasn't working. Shane walked over to Nate. Shane had his hand on the blade for not even a second, when Nate pushed a button and the saw went on. Nate sliced Shane's hand. Shane's eyes went wide while he pulled his hand away from the saw.

"I am so Sorry!" Nate said.

"You mother fucker! Why the hell didn't you think of doing that before I came over here to help you?" Shane yelled in pain.

Mitchie ran over to Shane with a towel, which was lying on the doorknob of Nate's cabin. She placed it on Shane's hand.

"OWWW!" Shane screamed.

"Sorry." Mitchie said softly.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"Do I look okay?" Shane asked.

"No…" Caitlyn said.

"Well, then I guess I'm not okay, damn it!" Shane yelled.

"Don't yell at her Shane…it's not her fault this happened…-" Mitchie said, but was cut off by Shane.

"No, it was his fault!" Shane yelled pointing towards Nate. Nate looked guilty.

"No, it's your fault this happened to you, you're the one who put you're hand on the blade!" Mitchie said.

"Fine it was my fault okay? You happy!" Shane yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me! Now come on…let's get you to the nurse…you're still loosing blood!" Mitchie yelled, helping Shane up, and taking him to the nurse.

"Stupid birdhouse!" Shane yelled.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

**Chapter 2! Yay! I liked this chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Stitches and Mitchie!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3! In case you haven't yet read the news in my other story…(Move On: The Sequel)…I can't update 'Betting Lilly' for a while until I find my notebook. I wrote it in there, but now I can't find it! I will update soon it's just I have to find it I can't remember all the chapters I wrote and the sequel…it's all written there…who knows maybe I'll make it up in my head as I go along…maybe…anyway here's chapter 3! Oh and by the way…sorry about the language in the last chapter…that was my bad…I'm thinking as I go along so it might…I repeat MIGHT have minor language in this chapter…probably not though…anyway ENJOY!**

**CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock**

Shane's P.O.V

I was currently in the nurses building with Mitchie who is sitting on a chair that is next to the examination table/bed. I'm laying down. My head is spinning. Maybe it's because of the blood loss. I hope the nurse is finally going to show up soon. Mitchie has a worried look on her face. She keeps looking at my hand. I don't know maybe she is one of those people who gets sick when they see blood.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Shane's hand looks really bad. Blood is already coming through the towel. It used to be a white towel now it's a crimson red towel from the blood. I'm normally not the type of person who gets sick when they see blood but I think I'm going to puke.

Shane's P.O.V

The nurse finally walks in.

"What do we have here?" She asked looking at my hand.

"HELLO a little obvious don't you think?" I questioned getting an attitude.

Lately I've been getting my attitude back that I had when I first came to Camp Rock last summer.

"SHANE!" Mitchie yelled at me.

I guess she realized I was getting a real attitude with the nurse.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

The nurse put latex gloves on her hands and then took the towel off my hand.

"Uh…" Was all the nurse said after she took a look at my hand because, she fainted.

"Oh great…thanks for helping me oh great nurse…" I said joking, while looking down at the nurse.

Mitchie laughed.

"Uh…my mom made me take first aid classes when I was in the fourth grade…I can take a look at you're hand if you want…" Mitchie told me nervously while getting up.

"I don't know…I mean I trust you more than I trust some nurse that just fainted at the sight of blood but your getting pale…maybe you should sit back down." I suggested.

She really did look pale.

"I'm fine really…I don't get sick when I see blood…I'm just a little queasy…but I'm fine…really…" Mitchie said.

"Okay…" I told her.

When I'm with Mitchie or just talking to her I loose my attitude. She brings the real me out.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I walked over to the counter where all the supplies were…I brought some supplies over to the little table next to Shane. I smiled at Shane as I put on a pair of latex gloves. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the bottle of peroxide and a couple of cotton swabs.

"This is going to burn a lot…" I told Shane. He nodded.

I poured the peroxide onto the cotton swabs and dabbed it onto Shane's hand, he screamed.

"Sorry…it's not my fault you got cut it with a saw…it's a deep gash it's not a small cut…and I warned you it was going to burn a lot…" I said.

Again Shane nodded. After I cleaned up the cut, I took another deep breath as I grabbed a needle and thread. Shane backed up. Fear was showing in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you gonna do with that?" Shane asked me.

Shane was obviously afraid. I held up a stitch thingy…**(A/n: I don't know what that piece doctors use as a stitch is called because I never had stitches before…so sorry I had to say stitch thingy!)**

"Stitches duh…" I said.

"No way…no one is sticking a needle in me…not even you…" Shane told me.

"Fine suffer than…" I said walking towards the door throwing the gloves out.

"Besides your gonna have to get stitches sooner or later with that hand so if you don't trust me with it who can you trust?" I asked opening the door.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Shane asked me fearfully.

I turned around.

"Yes." I said trying to reassure him.

"Okay…I trust you…" Shane said holding out his hand.

I put on a new pair of latex gloves and walked over to Shane.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." Shane answered.

As I was putting the stitches on Shane bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't scream again.

"Finished…" I said.

"Whoa…" Shane said.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No…it just looks professional…" Shane said smiling.

Shane's P.O.V

I was at lunch with Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason in the mess hall.

"The nurse did a good job on you're hand." Nate said to me.

"Mitchie did it." I said.

Nate spit his drink out onto Mitchie's clothes.

"Eww! Nate!" Mitchie yelled.

"Sorry. But how did you do that? And why?" Nate asked after he apologized.

"The nurse fainted after she seen the blood and Mitchie knew first aid so she cleaned it up and did the stitches." I explained.

"Good job Mitchie!" Nate, Jason and Caitlyn said.

"Thanks, now I'm going to change outfits…" Mitchie said leaving.

A familiar face stopped Mitchie. We thought we would never see her again.

**JonasBrothersJonasBrothersJonasBrothersJonasBrothersJonasBrothersJonas**

**Review please!**

**Who is the girl?**


	4. She's Back

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I put needle and thread…but besides they are at camp they can't have everything they need in a nurses office…I'll just make it where it is hard getting off…I feel stupid right now…I'm embarrassed…any who…enjoy!

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"Tess!" Mitchie yelled angrily.

Despite saying she forgave Tess, Mitchie really hated her.

"Hi." Was all Tess said.

"Have you seen Peggy or Ella?" Tess asked.

"No…" Jason said.

Mitchie glared at Tess.

"What?" Tess asked innocently.

"Don't talk to me…" Mitchie said.

"Why not? I thought we were friends?" Tess said.

"Whatever." Mitchie said.

"Are the two of you dating?" Tess asked.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Congradulations." Tess said smiling.

"What's her deal?" Shane asked Nate.

Nate shrugged.

"She's nice?" Caitlyn said.

"There has got to be a catch…" Jason said, absent-mindedly.

"Ya think?" Nate said glaring at Jason.

"Shane, Mitchie do you think the two of you can help me catch up on the dances I've been missing, while I wasn't here?" Tess asked.

"Uh…sure?" Shane said almost as if he were asking Mitchie if it was alright.

"No." Mitchie said before walking away.

When Mitchie got to her and Caitlyn's cabin she, went to her bags and pulled out her black skinny jeans and a Shane Grey tee shirt. She slipped on the clothes and then went back over to her bags. She took out a pink sweater and slipped it on. Mitchie zippered up the sweater to hide the fact that she actually had a Shane Grey tee shirt. She was dating the Connect 3 cutie, did she actually have to brag about it too?

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

**Review please!**

**I know it's short! I'm sorry!**

**I don't know where I want to go with this story anymore!**

**I need ideas! **

**If you give me an idea and I use it I'll dedicate the chapter I use it in to you!**

**But I need those idea's if you want an update!**


	5. Threat

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Next chapter! I will get to everyone's idea's except for one persons because there is a twist on my story so I can't actually use that sorry…it was the one where Tess tries to break Shane and Mitchie apart…it wouldn't fit in my story due to the twist I have coming up…sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to EllaDCutie for her idea of new campers! Thanks!

**CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat down on my bed to put my new pair of black and white converse on. As I was putting them on I heard a noise. I jumped. Was some one spying on me? I had felt as if someone was watching me before but I shrugged it off. Now I know someone is watching me. I instantly started to get nervous. Where was Shane's baseball bat when I needed it? I took my cell phone out and dialed Caitlyn's number. I waited for her to answer. After two rings she answered it.

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered.

"Caitlyn, I think someone is watching me." I said panicking.

"You're being watched like a hawk? While we talk? That was a crime of rhyme. Wow that was lame and I'm ashamed." I could hear someone slap Caitlyn. **(Yeah, I'm sorry I stole that from Wizards Of Waverly Place…sorry!)**

"CAITLYN THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE RYHMING!" I said as lowly as I could but it was almost in a scream.

"Sorry…but I think I know who is watching you…" Caitlyn said calmly.

"Who?" I asked, ducking behind my bed so the person couldn't see me.

"Shane said he was coming to talk to you about Tess Tyler. So it might be him." Caitlyn said.

"And what if it isn't him? What then?" I asked.

"Try this…" Caitlyn said pausing.

"What?" I asked.

"Call Shane's cell and listen to see if you can hear it ringing…" Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn I think that is the most useful thing you have said through out this whole conversation." I said happily.

"Okay try it…and then call me back and tell me if it was him…okay?" Caitlyn said.

"Okay, bye." I said before hanging up.

"Bye." I heard Caitlyn say. The line went dead.

I quickly dialed Shane's number. I waited patiently but nervously. I heard 'Forever' by Chris Brown go off. That was Shane's ring tone for me. I'm going to kill him! I stepped outside to see Shane sitting on the ground pulling out his cell phone. He didn't see me.

"Hello Beautiful." Shane said into the phone.

"Shane why in the world are you sitting on the ground outside my cabin?" I asked.

Shane looked over at me by the door. We both closed our phones and slid them in our pockets of our jeans. Shane stood up.

"I wanted to talk to you." Shane said to me.

"You freaked me out…I thought I was being stalked!" I said.

"I'm sorry." Shane said kissing my cheek.

"It's okay…now what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Tess…why can't we help her out?" Shane said.

I looked at him with disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

Shane shakes his head no.

"She humiliated me!" I yelled.

"She said she was sorry!" Shane said defending her.

"That doesn't make a difference. She tried everything in her will to humiliate and crush me and bring me down so she could have the spotlight and all the attention and you think I'm just gonna forgive and forget! No freaking way!" I yelled mad.

"Come on all she needs is a little help with the choreography…not the spotlight." Shane said oblivious to my point.

"She tried everything in her power to get to you, to break us up and you want to help her? Are you loosing you're mind? Seriously are you sick or something?" I asked feeling his forehead.

"No I'm not sick and nothing can tear us apart…you hear me? Nothing and no one is ever gonna break us apart…and do you know why?" Shane asked, taking my hand.

"Why?" I question.

"Because, you are apart of me." Shane said while smiling.

And of course his smile makes me smile too.

"So can I help her?" Shane asked me.

I keep smiling just to throw him off a little.

"No." I said straight out.

"I'm not even gonna argue with you." Shane said.

"Good… because we have to go meet the new campers." I said taking his hand and pulling him out the door. **(The idea of new campers has pulled a great storyline out of me.)**

On our way to the mess hall I called Caitlyn and told her it was Shane that was outside the door.

We greeted the new campers all after noon. Like five girls kept giving me a look that I didn't like. They were freaking me out. Later that night in my cabin I got a text message from an unknown number.

**Unknown person**/ _Mitchie_

Watch it…if you know what's best from you…

I wrote back.

_Who is this? And why are you threatening me?_

Stay away from Shane or you'll have something coming to you…who I am you don't need to know.

_What?_

Leave him alone…I mean it!

Does that mean I had to stay away from him?

**CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock**

Read and review …

**Who do you think it is?**


	6. Hurting Shane

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Next chapter! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm trying to make 100 reviews! Come on guys! (And girls…LOL) A few more to make it! Some of you were right on whom the threats are coming from and some of you were wrong. I can't wait for you to find out!

**CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock**

The next day…

Mitchie was up all night thinking about the text messages she had gotten the night before. She hadn't slept a wink and she hadn't told anyone about the messages. She thought it'd be best if she kept it to herself. Who was sending her threats? Was it some one she knew? Was it Shane playing a cruel joke on her? If it was Shane fooling around, then she didn't like it…not one bit.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled breaking Mitchie out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh what was that Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"I said the breakfast bell rang…we have to be in the mess hall in about five minutes." Caitlyn said.

"Oh…okay thanks." Mitchie said pulling the covers off her body and going over to her dresser.

"Are you okay? You look tired." Caitlyn said concern written in her voice.

"Fine…just didn't get any sleep last night." Mitchie said trying to put on the best fake smile she could.

"Okay…well I already got dressed so you can go in the bathroom and change, I'll wait for you." Caitlyn said.

"Okay…" Mitchie said walking towards the bathroom.

When Mitchie got to the bathroom her cell went off. Luckily for Mitchie, she stuck the phone in the pockets of her pajamas before she got into the bathroom. It was another text.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I flipped open my phone. It was that unknown number again. I read the text.

_I stopped by Connect Three's cabin, while they were sleeping. I looked in the window and seen Shane in his boxers and a tank top…so hot! Stay away from Shane today! Tootles!_

I closed my phone. Not again. I got dressed and walked back into the room. My phone rang to 'Stay My Baby' by Miranda Cosgrove. I ignored the call knowing it was Shane.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked me.

"No one." I replied.

We walked down the dirt path towards the mess hall. When we got in, I saw Shane.

Caitlyn walked over to Nate and Jason on the lunch line. I tried walking the other way to avoid Shane but failed miserably. Shane walked over to me. I took a step back every time Shane took a step toward me.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked referring to me backing away.

Tears filled up in my eyes, I didn't want to do this to Shane, I love him.

"Mitchie, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Shane asked me.

A tear rolled down my eye as I put my hand up to stop Shane from getting any closer to me…we already ended up outside the mess hall.

"Shane…I'm gonna need you to stay away from me…" I said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I d-don't love you…I n-never did…I went out with you out of p-pity…" I said stuttering.

Tears streamed down my eyes. I could tell this was hurting Shane.

"Fine! But I loved you! And if you don't love me back, then I can't force you to!" Shane yelled, leaving.

It hurt. It really did. Shane never yelled at me. Except for that one time when Tess spilled my secret to the whole camp and Shane over heard…but that was because he was mad, now it was because he was hurt.

'Please don't go…' I thought to myself.

I wiped the tears off my face, went into the mess hall, grabbed an apple and then left. I knew it wasn't healthy to not sleep and then skip breakfast but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood. I was hurt.

Shane's P.O.V

I don't believe Mitchie. There was no way that was true. Why did I yell at her? If I didn't believe a word she said then why did I work up the nerve to yell at her? Wow…I'm so stupid…but I had the right to…didn't I? I was mad that she would even say that to me. What was going on? She was fine last night. Wait a minute…did something happen last night? I have to go find Caitlyn. I made my way back to the mess hall. When I got there I asked Caitlyn if I could talk to her. I waited for a yes before I gently took her arm and pulled her outside.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked me.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn was now confused.

"I mean…last night Mitchie was the best girlfriend ever and now…she's ignoring my calls…she never loved me…she just went out with me out of pity?" I said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

I think I was making Caitlyn even more confused maybe I should explain everything to her. I explained everything to her and then her face went from confusion to shock.

"Well…she told me she didn't get any sleep last night…maybe that's it?" She said, trying to give me a logical explanation. Not helping.

"No…she would never say that…something must of happened." I said.

I looked around for Mitchie…no sign of her.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know last time I seen her she came back into the mess hall, got an apple and then left. She could be anywhere by now." Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn and I walked back to her and Mitchie's cabin…not there…where was she?

"I think I have a clue on where she is…I'll be back…stay here…" I said, leaving.

"Okay!" I heard Caitlyn call to me.

I walked down to the docks, and about a foot away from the canoes there was a crying Mitchie. I slowly walked over to her. Would it be a mistake if I sat next to her? I didn't care I sat down. Mitchie looked at me then scooted over to where the canoes actually were. It hurt me to see Mitchie like this. This was a new side of her I've never seen.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Mitchie said through tears.

"I don't believe a word you said. And I'm not leaving you…so you can run, you can hide but I'll always find you…and do you wanna know why?" I asked.

"Why?" Mitchie asked sadly.

"Because I love you…oh you meant the reason why I'll always find you?" I joked.

Mitchie giggled.

"There's my Mitchie…" I said smiling.

"Why?" She asked again really wanting to know why I'd always find her.

"I'll always find you because, I'll never leave you, I'll always be by you're side." I said smiling.

I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away.

"No, I can't." She said.

"Why? What happened last night?" I asked.

"Nothing?" She said but it came out more as a question.

"Seriously…what happened?" I asked.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I hesitated…but then slowly pulled out my cell phone. I went to the text messages. I showed all of them to Shane.

"Shane, if it's you playing a stupid prank on me…I swear I'm never talking to you again!" I said crying.

"Mitchie…calm down…it's not me…I would never do that…some one is threatening you and spying on me…who is it?" Shane asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled still crying.

Shane pulled me into a hug.

"Shh…it's okay…I'm here…no one's gonna hurt you…stop crying…we're gonna find out who it is…" Shane said comforting me.

Hopefully this person wasn't watching us and listening to our conversation.

3 hours later…

We were in the middle of hip-hop act II. Shane was teaching us a new move. It was really fast. I was in the middle of copying Shane's move. Everyone was actually. I had a serious headache. Maybe not sleeping and not eating breakfast was a bad idea. Shane was looking at me. In his own words he was watching me to protect me…to make sure no one 'threw a hit at me'. Shane was so stupid some times. But that's what I love about him. We kept doing the same move over and over; just to make sure we had it right. I was starting to get dizzy. I think Shane seen that I wasn't looking to good because while we were in the middle of repeating the move again he walked over to me and stopped me. He pulled me aside.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Shane said.

Should I tell him I was dizzy? I decided against it.

"I'm fine." I lied.

I never lie to Shane…I felt bad.

"Okay…" Shane said with an unconvincing smile.

I don't think he believes me. Shane taught us another move. It was even faster.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

Caitlyn smiled.

(By the way: Shane and Mitchie told Caitlyn, Nate and Jason what was going on.)

We did the move a couple of times. On the last time we were supposed to do the move, I lost my footing and fell to the floor. I was guessing it was because of my dizzy spell because my world went black.

Shane's P.O.V

When I saw Mitchie fall I smiled thinking she just messed up the move but when I seen her eyes closed when she hit the floor my heart instantly sank.

"Mitchie!" I yelled running over to her.

I tapped her face but she didn't wake up. Everyone was watching Caitlyn and I trying to wake Mitchie up. I gently picked Mitchie up. Caitlyn opened the door and we went to the nurse.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. When I looked up, I saw a worried looking Shane and Caitlyn.

"What happened?" I asked.

**CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock**

**Review please!**

**I'm sorry I ended it there but I just realized it was 6 pages long!**

**I'm trying to get to 100 reviews!  
Who is the person threatening Mitchie?**

**Is Mitchie alright?**


	7. Are you alright? And Lies!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! 100 reviews! Yay! You guys rock! I love you guys! First story I've ever reached 100 reviews on! Congradulations to the Jonas Brothers for winning six teen choice awards! Awesome!

**I watched Studio DC: Almost Live and the new Camp Rock/Jonas Brothers/Demi Lovato commercial…the one where the girls walk by them and tell them 'guys I'm on the phone'…then she screams…then says 'guys I was just kidding…it was a joke!' It was hilarious!**

**Team Inferno! Sorry random moment! –Starts laughing-**

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

Mitchie's P.O.V

Shane looked at me worriedly. What was up? Did the text message person get to me? I completely forgot. Then I remembered. I collapsed on the hard wood floor of Shane's dance class.

"You passed out." Caitlyn said for Shane.

"Shane?" I said trying to break him out of his thoughts.

"Mhmm?" Shane mumbled looking at me.

"I'll leave you two alone…Shane tell me what the nurse says okay?" Caitlyn whispered the last part to Shane, although I could hear her.

"Yeah." Shane replied to Caitlyn as she left.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to the examination bed.

"Yeah…but if the nurse is supposed to be examining me then where is she?" I asked.

"She took some blood…she ran it down to he lab across campus…" Shane explained.

"Oh…but I don't need test taken on me…I'm fine…" I said looking down at my arm to reveal a band-aid.

Truth is I do have a headache but I'm fine. Shane looked at me quizzically.

"You hit the floor pretty hard…you're lucky you didn't get a concussion." Shane stated.

I laughed. Did he really expect me to buy the 'you're lucky you didn't get a concussion' crap? I just wanted to leave. I sat up, but instantly regretted it because Shane pushed me down.

"Shane what the heck is you're problem?" I asked pretty ticked off that Shane pushed me down so hard.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…really I didn't…it's just that…you're not leaving until we find out if you're actually okay or not." Shane said.

Gah! Why did he have to be so over protective?

"I'm leaving!" I yelled getting up.

Shane must of known he couldn't stop me from getting up because he instantly got up and ran to the door to block it.

"Shane! Move!" I yelled.

"No you're not! What's you're hurry? Got a date with the threatener?" Shane asked.

"That is not funny!" I yelled, fresh tears burning my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Shane said embracing me into a tight hug.

"It wasn't funny, I shouldn't have said anything." He added.

"You ga tat rit." I said.

"Huh?" Shane asked.

He was confused because I said it right but it came out all muffled because I was crying into his shirt.

"I said…you got that right…" I said, pulling away from Shane.

I wiped my eyes as the nurse came in out of breath. I was guessing, she wasn't fit because who can be out of breath from walking across campus, sitting down for about 15 minutes while waiting for results and then walking back across campus? Okay, it sounds tiring but it can't be. Can it?

"Is she okay?" Shane asked.

"What my loving boyfriend means is am I free to go…yes…good…bye!" I said, heading for the door.

Shane grabbed me by the waste, gently picked me up and placed me on the examination bed again. Darn he had a strong grip, even when being gentle. I smiled at Shane. He gave me a warning glare.

"She didn't say anything." Shane whispered in my ear. I smiled again.

"Mitchie have you eaten anything in the past 2 days? Gotten any sleep?" The nurse questioned.

"Sleep…no…couldn't sleep last night at all…eat…yes…last ate yesterday afternoon…lunch…" I said, looking down.

I really didn't want to see Shane or the nurse's glare…even though I felt them go through me.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Why?" The nurse asked.

The lunch bell rang.

"Listen since I didn't eat in the last 24 hours…I'm hungry…I'm going to go eat…" I said running out the door.

Shane chased after me. He ran in front of me, so I stopped short.

"Why haven't you eaten in the past 24 hours?" Shane asked me.

"Because, last night I got the text messages so I was too scared to eat and this morning the 'fight' with you." I explained.

I put air quotes around fight…because I really didn't mean the fight.

"Listen…I'm hungry…can't we just go eat now?" I asked.

Shane nodded.

"Yeah…let's go…" Shane said holding my hand.

When we got into the mess hall I could hear whispering. It was really bugging me. Shane and me spotted Caitlyn, Nate and Jason by the lunch line. And apparently they spotted us too.

"Mitchie! Shane!" Jason yelled.

Way to gain attention Jason. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Shane said.

"You okay?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yeah…fine…" I said.

I really did hate that question…I mean I'M FINE! Brown walked up to the five of us.

"Hey, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Brown asked me.

I glared at Shane.

"She's fine." Shane answered for me.

I think he knew I hated that question more than anything and that it was annoying me because he looked at me sympathetically. We ate lunch and then we all went to me and Caitlyn's cabin. Shane said he'd be right back and left. I wonder where he's going.

Shane's P.O.V

I walked down the dirt path to a familiar cabin. I knocked. Until the person I was looking for opened the cabin door.

"Shane…hi…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is it a go for tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay…" I said turning to leave.

"Oh and remember don't mention this to Mitchie at all, she doesn't like talking about it." I said.

"Okay…but I'm starting to think she doesn't know anything about this…are you lying to me?" She asked.

"No." I stated simply.

"Okay, but I hope you aren't lying because I don't want to get in the way of you and Mitchie." She said.

"I'm not lying." I said leaving.

"Or maybe I am…I really hope she doesn't find out." I mumbled to myself, walking back down to Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

**Review please!**

**Who was Shane talking to?**

**What's going down tomorrow?**

**Why is Shane lying to Mitchie?**

**The more important question; what is Shane lying about?**


	8. Sneaking Around And Froggie!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! All my stories will now be located at ! (jbffa) Due to the deletion of one of my stories! Sorry! Although this story will be updated on this site and jbffa! Next chapter! What's going to happen now? Dun…Dun…Dun! Read to find out!

**CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock**

The next morning…

Shane's P.O.V

I woke up and took a shower. After that I slipped on a pair of white skinny jeans and a black shirt. I left the cabin, making sure not to wake Nate and Jason on my way out. When I closed the door, I looked in the window to make sure they didn't wake up. They didn't…lucky me. I walked down the dusty path to the dance room. I seen her there…the girl I talked to last night…Tess Tyler. I walked in and she gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Shane." Tess said.

"Hey Tess…are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She stated, taking off her sweater to reveal a light blue tank top and navy blue sweat pants.

"Okay…it's 8:30…everyone starts to wake up at 10…we have an hour and a half." I said.

"Why would it matter what time everyone wakes up? Doesn't Mitchie know?" Tess asked.

"Yeah…but when everyone wakes up its breakfast." I said, trying to make up a quick lie.

"Oh." Tess said, unconvinced.

"So, how many dances did you do? You know…while I wasn't here yet?" Tess asked.

"1 it would have been 2 but we didn't finish the other one yet but I'll teach you the half we did learn of that dance…okay?" I said.

"Okay." Tess said, getting into position.

I showed her a couple of steps and she did them perfectly.

10:00 A.M.

I went into the mess hall and sat next to Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason after I got my food. Mitchie took her plate, got up and went to sit on the other side of Caitlyn…that wasn't next to me. I gave her a quizzical look. She looked at me sadly and took out her sidekick. She started to text someone. I realized it was me that she was texting because my phone went off and I looked at the screen. It read; Text from Mitchie. I opened my phone and read the text.

_Mitchie_/**Shane**

_Shane got another threat from the stalker this morning it said that you picking me up and bringing me to the nurse was a wrong move._

**I'm sorry that I care about the love of my life…I though you were seriously hurt…you passed out for crying out loud!**

_Shane please don't get mad at me…it's not my fault…I wish I could talk to you…I wish I could sit next to you…I wish I could hug you…damn it Shane! I wish I could kiss you right now! But I can't! And you're getting mad at me for it! I can't believe you!_

**I'm sorry…I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at this stalker person…I love you…**

_I love you too but Shane…I don't think we can see each other anymore…I mean we can text but that's it until it all settles over…if you want to break up with me…I understand…I wont stop you…but…I love you…_

I read that last message and closed my phone. I looked over at Mitchie with hurt in my eyes. She had tears brimming her eyes. I got up, grabbed my plate and exited the mess hall. I walked all the way to my cabin; walked in and sat on my bed…I grabbed a notepad and a pen. I started to write a new song.

Half an hour later…

No one's P.O.V

Nate walked into the cabin. Shane looked up at him and threw the notepad down onto the bed. Nate walked over and sat on his bed.

"Hey." Shane said.

"Hey." Nate replied.

"Listen Shane, I heard what happened…are you alright?" Nate asked.

"Fine." Was all Shane said.

"Okay…well…remember when me and Jason asked you if you could write a new song for the band? And you couldn't make one up?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…it was when I had writers block…why?" Shane asked.

"Well…do you think maybe you could write a song now? About you're feelings towards Mitchie maybe?" Nate asked.

"Already wrote a song." Shane said.

"You did?" Nate asked.

"Yeah but its not about my feelings, it's just a song." Shane said.

"Cool…can I hear it?" Nate asked.

"Sure…" Shane said, picking up his guitar.

Shane started strumming the strings and started singing. **(A/N: I don't own this song…I got it from an old book I had for years…I thought it was cute…and I figured I could work into my story…and I did! Remember! Don't own!)**

"I'm a frog-gie in a hurry-" Shane sang, but was interrupted by Nate.

"You're not a frog and why are you in a hurry?" Nate asked.

"And I've really got to scurry, before the sun comes up-" Shane continued.

"But the sun is already up…" Nate said.

"While all the kids are sleeping-," Shane sang.

"But everyone's awake." Nate said, annoyed.

"I'll be hopping, sprinting, leaping. I'm as happy as a pup-"

"Why?" Nate asked.

"I can't be a rabbit, so I'll be an Easter ribbit-" Shane sang.

"Huh? But it's not even Easter…" Nate replied.

"It's true I'm green, but if I'm seen-" Shane sang.

"You're not green." Nate argued.

"But when I watch the Disney channel games I'm voting green!" Shane said.

Nate rolled his eyes. Shane continued singing.

"I really can adlib it-" Shane sang.

"What's adlib mean?" Nate asked.

Shane ignored him.

"I'll leave some Easter baskets, and everyone will cheer, a tisket, a tasket, the ribbit has been here!" Shane finished.

"That is the weirdest song I've ever heard…I take back what I said about Miley Cyrus' goldfish song." Nate said.

"Thank you." Shane replied.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Nate said.

"I don't know Nate…I mean I can't just be mad at her! I see where she's coming from! She's scared! But I love her! I can't talk to her, be near her, hug her, or even kiss her! I'm going crazy here Nate! Help me! Help me find this stalker person!" Shane yelled.

Nate nodded.

"I will Shane, I will." Nate replied, feeling bad for his best friend.

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

**Review please!**

**Will Mitchie find out about the secret dance lessons?**

**Can anyone figure out yet whom the threats are coming from?**

**Will Shane and Mitchie get a secret meeting set up by Nate and Caitlyn?**

**Will Nate and Caitlyn ever get together?**

**Is Tess really as nice as she seems?**

**So many questions! Ahh! I'm loosing my mind! –Turns around and laughs-**

**The next chapter will be up next Sunday…oh and my jbffa penname is the same as it is on this site…Nick Jonas Love…Bye!**


	9. Kidnap!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! If anyone did look for my stories on jbffa and didn't find anything…I'm sorry but it wouldn't let me upload anything…I'll try again though…my name is in the Author's list still…anyway…next chapter!

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

Three hours later…1:30 P.M.

Nate and Caitlyn were in the empty mess hall trying to figure out a plan to find the stalker. They couldn't just let Shane and Mitchie not see each other. They didn't need a genius to know that they love each other. The way they always look at each other, the way they talk to each other, the way whenever Mitchie is hurt, Shane goes running to her side and tries to take away the pain even though he knows that he can't. The way Shane stands up for Mitchie when someone's bothering her and vice versa. And last but not least the way Shane always ends up talking about Mitchie to Nate and Jason when they were on tour in the winter and she wasn't around. Nate and Caitlyn knew they had to fix things and fast. They had to change things back to the way they were.

"Nate…we have to do something…and fast…we can't just let things stay the way they are…it's just not normal…" Caitlyn said, trying her best not to yell because the staff was still in the kitchen.

Caitlyn looked at Nate who was sitting in a seat across from her.

"I know…Shane's miserable…and so is Mitchie…we've gotta fix things…fast…" Nate said.

Caitlyn shot a glare at Nate. Nate noticed and backed his chair away.

"What?" Nate questioned.

"I just said that! Didn't you hear a word I said! Are you even listening to me?" Caitlyn yelled.

Caitlyn and Nate didn't notice how loud Caitlyn yelled until Mrs. Torres came out from the kitchen.

"Hi Caitlyn, hi Nate…what are you doing here? Lunch is over with and dinner isn't for another couple hours." Mrs. Torres said.

"Uh…we know…we just needed some where to chat…that was private…sorry…I guess I didn't do such a good job at talking low…" Caitlyn apologized.

"That's fine…you can stay here…I just didn't want Brown complaining about the yelling…" Mrs. Torres explained.

"Sorry…I'll lower my voice." Caitlyn apologized again.

"Okay." Mrs. Torres said, turning around to leave, but then turned back around.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Torres asked, concerned.

"Yeah fine." Nate said.

"Okay…well I'm gonna get back to dishes…have fun here." Mrs. Torres said, and then she left.

"That was close…she almost found out about the threats…" Nate said.

"I know…maybe we should lower our voices." Caitlyn said.

"We?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn laughed and nodded. Nate just smiled at her.

"But really…were you even listening to me?" Caitlyn asked, but made sure to lower her voice this time.

The truth was Nate was staring into Caitlyn's eyes and when Caitlyn stopped talking he knew he had to answer her with something around the topic of Shane, Mitchie and stalker person.

"Yeah, of course I was." Nate said.

"Yeah, sure you were." Caitlyn said, not buying Nate's lies.

"Whatever. What are we going to do? How are we going to find stalker person?" Nate asked. **(A/N: I just love calling the stalker, stalker person! I almost gave away who it was…but I didn't…I caught myself and deleted it! Ha! Lol!)**

Caitlyn picked up her backpack **(Let's just pretend they need the back packs to hold their things for classes.)** took out her notepad and a pen and placed the backpack on the floor again. She went to a blank sheet of paper and grabbed her phone.

"What's all that for?" Nate asked.

"Quite Nate." Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn flipped open her cell and pressed the number 2 and the call button. She and put Mitchie as number 2 on her speed dial list.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked, picking up.

"Mitchie…come to the mess hall…bring you're cell phone…" Caitlyn stated.

"What? Why Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"Please?" Caitlyn said.

"Okay…I'm coming." Mitchie said and hung up.

Caitlyn and Nate sat in silence and waited for Mitchie to come. Nate had no idea what Caitlyn was planning on doing. Mitchie walked into the mess hall. When she opened the door her cell phone went off. It was another text from the unknown number.

"Who is it?" Nate asked, not knowing it was the stalker again.

"Stalker…" Mitchie stated, to scared to read the text.

"Want me to read it for you?" Caitlyn offered.

"Yes please." Mitchie said, taking a seat next to Caitlyn and passing her the phone.

Caitlyn took the phone and flipped it opened. She pressed the 'ok' button on the phone and it took her to the inbox. Caitlyn opened the message and read it out loud.

(A/N: When Caitlyn reads the message I know it's supposed to be in quotes but I'm not doing that because Caitlyn will be writing back so I'm doing it my usual way. Just pretend she's reading it out loud because she's supposed to be doing it.)

**Stalker**/ _Mitchie-Caitlyn_

Hey Mitchie, I see you've been staying away from Shane for the past couple of hours…good job…keep it up and I might not have to hurt you.

"I'm gonna write back." Caitlyn stated.

"Go ahead." Mitchie said.

Nate put his arm around Mitchie to comfort her. Caitlyn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even though she knew Mitchie loved Shane and nothing was going on with Nate and Mitchie. Caitlyn looked back down at the phone and started to text back.

_Where did you get my number?_

**That's for me to know and for you not to find out.**

_Are you Tess?_

Caitlyn got her answer when Tess walked into the mess hall and got a new text at the same time.

No…Tess is stupid…she could never be as intelligent as me.

"Hey guys." Tess said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I'm thirsty…I needed something to drink…can I sit with you?" Tess asked, after she poured punch into her cup from the fountain.

"No." Mitchie said.

"Uh Tess wait here." Nate said, grabbing Mitchie's arm and pulling her away from Tess and Caitlyn.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"We know it's not her…so maybe she can sit with us." Nate said.

"Do you like her or something? Why are you standing up for her?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't like her…you out of all people should know that I like Caitlyn." Nate whispered.

Mitchie smiled.

"Listen Nate, Tess can't sit with us…then she'll know about the threats." Mitchie explained.

Nate nodded understanding.

"Okay, I got a quick fix for this…Caitlyn can keep texting the stalker in silence and we can read it later." Nate said.

"Fine." Mitchie said, not really wanting Tess to sit with them.

Mitchie and Nate walked back up to the table and sat down.

"You can sit." Nate said.

Tess gladly accepted and sat down next to Mitchie. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Nate wrote Caitlyn on a piece of paper and told her that they can read the messages later. Caitlyn nodded and continued texting the stalker while Tess talked to Mitchie and Nate. Mitchie ignored Tess and Nate talked to her, not knowing what to say to her.

_You're threatening me and you're calling yourself intelligent? I could die laughing right now…maybe you don't have to hurt me after all._

Don't you dare smart mouth me! I know you're in the mess hall, I saw you walk in there…don't think I'm not watching you cause I am…I could come in there right now and hurt you.

_Oh yeah, that would be really smart considering I'm with Caitlyn, Nate and Tess. You hurt me, they know who you are and tell Brown. Oh wait, that's good! Brown will then kick you out of Camp Rock! Bye! Nice knowing you!_

Oh shut up!

_Why? Did I offend you? Aw! You are a wittle baby who can't handle words._

Don't mess with me! I'll come in there and hurt you!

Caitlyn was in the middle of replying when Mitchie's phone rang to 'Stay My Baby' by Miranda Cosgrove, indicating that the call was from Shane. Mitchie smiled and put out her hand to take the phone from Caitlyn. Caitlyn passed it to her. Mitchie answered the call.

"Hey Shane." Mitchie said, happily.

"Uh, yeah…okay, I'll meet you there…bye!" Mitchie said.

"I gotta go…I'm meeting Shane." Mitchie stated, smiling.

Caitlyn and Nate nodded, happy for Mitchie. But, when Mitchie walked out of the mess hall Caitlyn remembered that she was in the middle of a fight with the stalker. And that the fight ended of with I'll come in and hurt you.

"Mitchie! Wait!" Caitlyn called, jumping out of her seat.

But it was to late. They heard Mitchie scream.

"Ah!" Mitchie screamed, from the to of her lungs.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn and Nate yelled.

Caitlyn, Nate and Tess ran out of the mess hall. Mitchie was nowhere to been found. Nate stepped on something. He looked down to reveal that he had just stepped on Mitchie's cell phone. Nate picked up the pieces and looked at a worried looking Caitlyn.

"Where is she?" Caitlyn asked, worriedly.

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

**Review Please!**

**Where is Mitchie?**

**What will Shane think when Mitchie doesn't show up to meet him?**

**Will Caitlyn blame herself?**

**Will the stalker finally be revealed in the next chapter?**

**Will she kidnap Shane too?**

**Will Caitlyn and Nate finally admit their feelings to each other?**

**Will they find Mitchie before it's too late?**

**Haha! It's not Tess! Told you it would be a surprise!**

**Review! I can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	10. Stalker Revealed!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Next Chapter up! I tried putting the stories in the jbffa site and it's still not working for me…I'll try again…I'll keep trying until it goes through! Anyway thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

**Also, someone suggested that I keep it in third person point of view because it gets to confusing…I tried writing it like that but I had to delete the chapter because to me it seemed even more confusing…I'm sorry but I made an attempt at it and I failed.**

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Mitchie's P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a room. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room with me but no one was there. I noticed that I had tape over my mouth and my hands and leg were tied. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. The person must have noticed I was awake because I felt a sharp pain going into my lower back.

"I see somebody's awake…" I heard one girl say.

"Let's have some fun with her shall we?" I heard some one else say.

"This is gonna be fun…" Some one else said.

"Maybe we should let her go…" Another girl said.

I like her.

"Get over it Kayla! Alyson grab her!" This girl to be identified as Alyson grabbed me by my hair.

"Mhmm!" I mumbled under the taped.

"We told you to stay away from Shane! Did you listen? NO!" Alyson yelled.

I realized who these girls were. The five girls that were giving me death glares from the day we met the new campers! Alyson, Kayla, Cassie, Brittany and the leader of the pack…Danielle…I hate these girls!

"Now it's revenge!" Danielle said.

"Mhmm!" I mumbled again.

"You know what girls? I think we should let her calm down now…we'll come back for her later…Kayla watch her." Danielle ordered.

"Why me?" Kayla asked.

"Because I said so!" Danielle yelled.

After the four girls left, Kayla rolled her eyes at Danielle and walked over to me. I thought she was going to hit me so I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to develop in my body.

"It's okay…I'm not gonna hurt you…" Kayla softly said.

I looked at her.

"If I take the tape off you're mouth will you scream for help?" Kayla questioned me.

I shook my head no. Kayla took a step closer to me and pulled the tape off my mouth.

"What's going on? Why do I have to stay away from Shane? He's my boyfriend." I explained.

"I know…and I had nothing to do with the text messages or the kidnapping…I just found out about it a couple of minutes before you woke up…" Kayla explained.

I don't know why but I think I believe her. Either she's telling me the truth or she's a really good actress.

"You shouldn't have to stay away from your own boyfriend. It's stupid and wrong." Kayla said.

"I miss him." I stated.

"Wanna call him?" Kayla asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this and I know none of this is my doing but I feel bad so here." Kayla said, untying my hands and passing me her cell phone.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Kayla said.

I dialed Shane's number and waited for him to answer. When he picked up I smiled.

"Hello? Who is this? And what have you done with Mitchie?" Shane asked. **(A/N: Shane already found out about Mitchie being kidnapped.)**

"Shane, it's me." I stated.

"MITCHIE! WHERE ARE YOU? I WANNA SEE YOU!" Shane yelled into my ear.

I ignored my now throbbing ear.

"I don't know where I am Shane." I said.

I thought about asking Kayla where I was but I figured she wouldn't tell me, so I didn't.

"Where do you think you are?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." I said, simply.

"This is all my fault!" I heard Caitlyn say in the background.

"Shane, tell Caitlyn none of this is her fault. I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Mitchie said.

Shane told Caitlyn what I said and Caitlyn grabbed the phone.

"Mitchie! I'm sorry." Caitlyn cried.

I felt bad for her.

"This isn't you're fault Caitlyn." I said.

"Yes it is! I didn't tell you about the phone conversation and now you're gone!" Caitlyn yelled.

"I'm not gone…I'm still at camp…I just don't know where." I stated.

I mouthed 'am I still at camp' to Kayla and she nodded. I heard footsteps coming from outside the door.

"Caitlyn! Give me Shane! Quick!" I said, as low as I could.

Caitlyn passed the phone to Shane.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I gotta go but I just wanted to tell you I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Shane said.

Kayla whispered in my ear 'you can call him back later' and I smiled.

"I'll call you later. Bye." I said and then I hung up.

The girls walked in.

Caitlyn's P.O.V

Shane and Nate were trying to calm me down but it didn't work. I knew it was my fault no matter how much they said it wasn't true. Mitchie is my best friend and I let her down. I have to find her. Even if it's the last thing I do or even if I have to do it alone. Nate pulled me into a hug. It felt so good being in his strong arms. **(A/N: Has anyone seen Nick and Joe's muscles lately? They Are HOT! Back to the story.)** I pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I felt a little better after Nate hugged me. He knew how to make me feel better.

"Come here." Nate said to me.

He took my hand and led me over to the waterfall. **(A/N: Yes! In my story Camp Rock has a waterfall…I think they're romantic!)** We sat down on one of the rocks and he cupped my hands in his. I smiled.

"None of this is you're fault." Nate said.

"I feel like it is." I said.

"But it isn't." Nate said again.

"Okay." I said softly.

I knew I shouldn't be blaming myself. It would only make me loose my concentration on finding Mitchie.

There was an awkward silence between Nate and me. I broke the silence.

"Do you like Tess?" I asked.

"No…why would you ask that?" Nate asked, curious.

"No reason…you just seem like you like her." I said.

"You're jealous!" Nate said.

Uh-oh.

"No, I'm not!" I said.

"Yes you are!" Nate yelled.

"No, I'm not!" I argued.

"Then why did you ask?" Nate questioned.

"No reason." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not jealous!" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

He is really getting on my nerves.

"Why?" He asked again.

I can't take it anymore!

"Why?" He poked me.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

That deserves an even bigger uh-oh. Nate looked at me wide eyed.

"Whoa." Was all Nate said?

I looked embarrassed.

"I love you too." Nate said, simply.

I smiled.

"What?" I questioned.

Nate leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"I said. I. Love. You. Too." Nate said.

A huge smile escaped my lips.

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

**Review please!**

**Will they find Mitchie before it's too late?**

**Will Jason get a new birdhouse?**

**I loved this chapter…although I found it the hardest chapter to write.**

**I can't wait to write the next one!**

**Review please! Did you like it!**

**I loved the Nate and Caitlyn part! –Turns head and smiles-**

**Next chapter next Sunday! I have a new one-shot in my profile called Forgetting Shane…please read it!**


	11. Double Update! Mitchie!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Guess what! Double update! I knew you guys wanted to know what happens! Besides, school is here and I hardly have time to write anymore! But you will get the updates and new stories too! Please read them!

Caitlyn's P.O.V

I can't believe Nate just kissed me! And he said he loves! Awesome!

I looked at Nate…he smiled at me! Eep! But then I instantly felt bad…

"Nate I have to go…" I said, getting up to leave.

Nate grabbed my arm.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Nate asked.

"I have to go…" I said, walking away again.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Nate stated.

"No you won't…I can't see you anymore…" I said, leaving.

"What? But we just became a couple!" I heard Nate call after me, but I still left.

Later that day…

Shane's P.O.V

I seen Caitlyn…I stopped her.

"Caitlyn!" I said.

She turned the other way. I gently grabbed her arm.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"What did you do to Nate? He loves you!" I yelled.

"I know he loves me…I'm not stupid!" Caitlyn yelled back.

"Well you look stupid to me." I said.

"I love Nate too, but I can't be with him right now!" Caitlyn said.

"Why not? Got another boyfriend?" I questioned.

Okay, so maybe I was going a little overboard…I shouldn't be this mad at her…she must have a good reason for dumping Nate.

"I can't have a boyfriend right now! I have to find Mitchie! It's my fault she's missing in the first place! If I don't find her who knows what will happen to her? I can't have a boyfriend and distract myself from finding her! She's my best friend! She could be out of camp by now! And I can't take the chance of loosing her forever!" Caitlyn yelled.

Wow…that is a good reason. I feel bad.

"Hey! Hey! Listen to me! We'll find her! You don't have to worry about distracting yourself! I love her! Don't you think I want to find her! She's my girlfriend! She's everything I live for! She's my everything! She's…she's perfect…" I said, trailing off.

"I'm you're everything?" I heard Mitchie.

I turned around to be face to face with her. I was wide-eyed and speechless. I almost choked on my saliva.

"Shane? Shane! I asked you a question! Are you in there!" I heard Mitchie say again.

I snapped out of my trance to see that it was Nate not Mitchie. Caitlyn was staring at him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said…she's you're everything?" Nate said again.

"Yeah…she is…" I said.

"Do you want me to tell Mitchie you said that?" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see the newcomer Kayla.

"What? Do you know where she is?" I asked.

Kayla nodded.

"I can take you to her if you want…" Kayla said, trailing off.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Follow me." Kayla said.

I started to follow her. So did Nate and Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry…but I can only take Shane to see her…" Kayla said.

Nate and Caitlyn stayed behind.

I walked down a dirt path to a small cabin. Kayla unlocked the cabin and opened the door. I seen Mitchie and smiled. She smiled too and jumped at me.

"MITCHIE!" I yelled.

"SHANE!" Mitchie yelled.

"Shane has something he wants to tell you." Kayla said.

"What?" Mitchie asked, looking at me.

"I love you…you're my everything…you're everything I live for…you're the perfect girl for me." I said.

Mitchie smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks Kayla." Mitchie said.

Mitchie frowned.

"What happened?" I asked.

**--READ FROM HERE--**

"I can't come with you…I have stay here…" Mitchie stated.

"Oh…" Shane said, disappointed.

"Listen they're moving you somewhere else today…but I'll try to get you out of here…okay?" Kayla asked.

"Okay…" Mitchie said.

"Wait…where are they moving her?" Shane asked, confused.

**Review please! **

**Sorry it's a few lines but I was grounded off the computer!**

**Will Caitlyn stay with Nate?**

**Where are they moving Mitchie?**

**Will Mitchie get to leave?**


	12. Author's Note! Sorry!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I couldn't do a complete chapter today because I was grounded of the computer!**

**But, I did add a few lines to chapter 11…I replaced the chapter!**

**It's just a few lines though…**

**That's all I could manage to do…sorry!**

**Read that and then put the review towards this chapter!**

**Thanks…love ya…**

**Nick Jonas Love**

**Dawn**


	13. Escaping!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!**

**I got my inspiration to this chapter! Guess what is it! Guess! Guess! Okay, I'll tell you…my new Nick Jonas wallpaper on my computer! Hehehe! Okay so here's an update!**

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was sitting here alone staring at the walls. I was bored, lonely and most of all I missed Shane…A LOT! I was thinking about all the fun times we had together when I heard a noise…breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over to the window and seen…nothing. I must be hallucinating. I had to get away, I couldn't stay here…I missed my friends…and my boyfriend.

"I gotta find a way to escape." I mumbled to myself.

I stood up and walked over to the window…it was nailed shut. I walked over to the door; it had a stupid lock on it. How was I supposed to get out of here? Then I saw it…my way out.

Jason's P.O.V

I was looking out at the lake…thinking of a way to help Shane feel better…Mitchie was in a new place now and Shane didn't know where she was…or if she was actually coming back. Then, once Mitchie's back and Shane's happy again, he can build me a new birdhouse. I picked up a note pad and started writing a new song…for Shane of course…

'I think, I've found a new way to be me in front of you,

To laugh, when I'm supposed to cry,

Spinning in my head, are thoughts of you,

Trying to find a way back to you,

Trying to see if you're true,

Always in the way of you and me,

Are the wanna-bee's," I stopped when Nate and Caitlyn walked in. **(A/N: Caitlyn is trying to be Nate's friend for awhile until they find Mitchie…and then she'll be with Nate.)**

"Hey Jason…what was that you were singing?" Nate asked me.

"Uh…just a new song I'm writing." I stated.

"Cool…can I see it?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's…uh…not finished…" I said.

I don't get it. Why am I always so fidgety and stutterish** (A/N: I added stutterish to my document dictionary…so now it's a word.)** when I write a new song? Is it because I don't want them to laugh at the words? The meaning?

"That's okay…can I see what you have?" Caitlyn asked.

"S-sure…" I said, passing the note pad to her.

She read it over and smiled.

"This is amazing Jason." Caitlyn said.

"Let me see it." Nate said, taking it out of Caitlyn's hands.

He read it over.

"Jason…this is awesome…I think it could be our new hit!" Nate exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah…this is cool…what was you're inspiration?' Nate asked.

"I wanted to write something to make Shane feel better." I said.

Nate nodded.

"Who are the wanna-bee's?" Caitlyn asked.

"They kidnapped Mitchie…" I said, sadly.

"Oh…" Caitlyn said.

"Maybe you should finish it…I think it's a great idea for Shane to feel better." Nate said.

I nodded.

Shane's P.O.V

I was currently talking to Mrs. Torres. I didn't know what to say to her though…I mean I just told her that her daughter was kidnapped. Apparently, word hadn't spread about it yet.

"What?" Mrs. Torres said.

I don't think she believed me though…because she's just staring at me.

"She's okay though…I saw her…she'll be home soon…I promise…" I said.

I could only hope I was right.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"SHANE YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU SAW HER! WHERE IS SHE?" Mrs. Torres yelled.

"She was in cabin 19…but they moved her…she's gone…I don't know where she is now…I already checked…she's not there…" I stated, sadly and slowly.

Mrs. Torres frowned, tears were filling up in her eyes…she missed her daughter…she needed her…she meant everything to her…she was her everything.

12:00 A.M

(Still Shane's P.O.V)

I was outside, laying on the grass and staring up at the stars. Where was Mitchie? Was Mitchie looking at the stars to? Was Mitchie all right? Was Mitchie ever coming home? All these questions were running through my head. But I only had one answer. Did I miss Mitchie? The answer is…with all my heart.

"I love you Mitchie." I mumbled.

"I love you too Shane." I heard someone say.

Could it be Mitchie? It sounded like her. But the question was…was it? I turned around. It was her. I stood up and walked over to her. I had to make sure this was real…she was real…I hugged her tightly…it was her. The love of my life was right in front of me. I kissed her. I felt her smile against my lips. I love that smile.

"Mitchie…how did you-" I started, but Mitchie cut me off.

"I found a vent in the cabin…you know you're uncle is very smart to put those in…" She said, smiling.

I held her tight…I wasn't about to let her go again…not ever. I took Mitchie's hand in mine and pulled her towards my cabin. I looked at her while I was walking.

When we walked into the cabin, I saw three familiar faces light up. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason's.

"MITCHIE!" They yelled, running up to her.

I fell to the floor. They actually had the nerve to push THE SHANE GREY on the ground.

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

**Review please!  
Chapter 12 up!**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**The song is mine!**

**The rest of the song is in the next chapter! Tell me what you think of the song!**

**Don't worry there is more!**

**Sorry it seems rushed…bear with me…I ran out of idea's for that part of the storyline…but not for the rest of the story…there is still lots to come…**

**Review please and thank you!**


	14. Late For Dates

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Another chapter! Number 14! I've been sick all week so I'm writing another chapter! This chapter is dedicated to my mom…for the idea… Enjoy!

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

Caitlyn's P.O.V (The next night)

Oh My Gosh! Mitchie's back! Also, guess what! Guess! Okay, I'll tell you…Nate asked me to go on a canoe ride with him! Eep! I can't believe I'm going on a canoe ride with THE NATE GREY!** (A/N: Did I ever mention if Shane, Nate and Jason where brothers in my story? Please review and tell me if I did or not…if I didn't then I'm gonna change Nate's last name and if I did I'll keep it as Grey.) ** He told me to meet him by the canoes at 8:00p.m. I walked up to the canoes and sat down. It was 8:09 and I was waiting patiently for him. He was late but I wasn't going to torture him about it. He is a guy after all. Like any guy I know, they are ALWAYS late. 8:10…my sidekick vibrated in my pocket and I giggled. I had to admit I was very ticklish in that spot. Why did they have to put a pocket where I'm ticklish anyway? I took out my sidekick and opened it. I expected it to be a text message from Nate but it wasn't. It was a text message from Mitchie.

**Mitchie**/_Caitlyn_

Where are you? I'm looking all over for you.

I'm by the canoes…Nate asked me if I'd meet him here for a canoe ride…but he's late…

**He's a guy what did you expect?**

I laughed. Mitchie had a way of making me feel better.

_I know…I know…all guys are always late…I just didn't expect the boy who's always on time to be late…_

Do you think the girls kidnapped him? Lol…

_Haha! You're not funny idiot. Coming from the girl that they did kidnap._

**Ouch…that hurt deep.**

Sorry…love ya!Love ya too! Anyway, is Nate there yet?

I looked around to find that he wasn't there. I looked back down at my sidekick.

_Nope…he's later than usual._

What time was he supposed to be there?

_8 o'clock._

Ouch…it's 8:21 now.

I looked down at my watch. Sure enough it was 8:21…in 5 seconds it would be…no wait…it just turned 8:22. Where is he?

_8:22._

Are you going to kill him?

I thought about this before answering.

_No…everyone deserves at least one time to be late…on second thought when it becomes 9 o'clock I'll kill him…Lol…_

Lol…that's real nice of you…maybe I should try that for Shane…

_Lol! You should try it!_

Oh crap! I promised Shane I would meet him! He said he had to ask me something! I must go! Bye!

_And you're talking about Nate! Lol! Bye! Have fun! At least you remembered you had to meet Shane…Nate forgot about me! Bye!_

Bye! Have fun with Nate!

_If he ever shows up! Bye…stop writing me…go meet up with you're man! Bye!_

I closed my sidekick. I looked around and saw a shadow in the distance. Is it Nate? I saw that showstopper smile and knew it was him.

"I am so sorry I'm late! I got caught up with Jason! I had to hear the rest of the song! I'm sorry!" Nate apologized.

How could I not forgive that cute smile? Heck it even made me smile myself.

"It's alright…everyone should at least have one time to be late…and that was yours…" I said, laughing.

Nate smiled.

"Canoe ride?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Why of course my prince." I said, in my corniest British accent I could make.

Nate laughed and we pulled a canoe out to the lake. I got in and so did Nate.

"Nice night to have a canoe ride, don't you think?" Nate asked me.

"Hmm. Let's see. We have the stars out, the sound of grasshoppers…yep perfect night…but you make it much better." I smiled, while saying this.

Nate pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"Does this mean we're an official couple?" I asked.

Nate smiled.

"Only if you want us to be…no pressure by the way…" Nate said, chuckling.

"Saying no pressure adds pressure you know…but yeah I want us to be an official couple." I said, giggling.

Nate pulled me into another kiss. I smiled against his lips as he made the kiss deeper. Soon we were in a full-blown make out session.

No one's P.O.V

Little did they know someone was watching them.

Shane's P.O.V

I was sitting outside her cabin…waiting for her. She was nowhere to be found. I hope the bimbos didn't get her again. I took out my I-phone and pressed her speed dial number. She wasn't answering. Now, I was getting worried.

"SHANE! SHANE STOP CALLING MY PHONE…I'M RIGHT HERE!" I heard Mitchie yell to me.

I smile when I see her. She is the most beautiful thing in the world. She comes up to me and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I was texting Caitlyn and I just lost track of time. I can not believe I forgot about you asking me out tonight." Mitchie said, out of breath.

"So you forgot about me?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I didn't forget about you…how could I do that? You're important to me." Mitchie said, smiling.

"But you just admitted that you forgot about our date." I said, smiling.

"No I didn't." Mitchie argued.

"Yes, you did, when you came you said you lost track of time and that you're sorry that you forgot that I asked you out tonight." I said, smiling knowing that I had defeated her.

Mitchie smiled knowing I was right.

"Okay, so maybe I did forget…but I'm sorry!" Mitchie exclaimed.

I laughed.

"It's okay, Mitch." I said.

Mitchie smiled again. I swear there is a lot of smiling going on tonight between Mitchie and me because I smiled again too.

"So…what did you want to ask me?" Mitchie asked.

I took a small box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. Mitchie glared at me.

"Mitchie, I love you more than anything in this world and when I found out you were kidnapped, I lost my mind…when I saw you in that cabin my heart skipped a beat because I knew you were okay…when you came up to me last night I was happier than I could ever be in my entire life…Mitchie…to make this a short speech instead of a long story book…um…where do I go from here? Michelle Elizabeth Torres…will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" I said.

I smiled, but as soon as I saw Mitchie's face I frowned.

"I can't Shane." Mitchie said.

"Why not? Don't you love me?" I asked, hurt.

"Of course I do! But Shane! We're eighteen for crying out loud! We're to young! We just became legal! Why do you want to marry me so young?" Mitchie asked.

"Because…I love you…and…I don't know…I guess you just…you just…you just MAKE ME HAPPY!" I yelled.

Mitchie looked at me.

"Can't we at least make this permanent? You know…a long engagement? Get engaged now and get married when we're older and ready?" I asked.

"I don't know…I'll think about it…-" Mitchie started to say, but was cut off by my Uncle Brown.

Curse him!

"Attention all campers! In about 2 minutes…at 9 o'clock for those of you who can't count…gather around at the stage on the beach! There is a special after hour's performance by our very own…Jason Grey! 1 minute!" Uncle Brown called through the speakers.

"Jason?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

3 minutes later…

Jason's P.O.V

I was waiting on the side of the stage. Uncle Brown was on stage introducing me. I am so nervous! As soon as I heard my name called through the microphone, I walked up on stage with my guitar in hand. I sat on a stool that was on the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone cheered.

"I wrote this song for my brother Shane…I thought maybe at some points in his life he would need some inspiration…maybe this could be it…Nate, can you do backing vocals?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Nate said, walking up to me and grabbing a mic.

I looked over at Shane…he smiled at me. I smiled back.

(A/N: Still my song! I finished it and thought everyone would want to read it! Parentheses are Nate's parts! Enjoy!)

"_I think, I've found a new way to be me in front of you,_

_To laugh, when I'm supposed to cry,_

_Spinning in my head, are thoughts of you,_

_Trying to find a way back to you,_

_Trying to see if you're true,_

_Always in the way of you and me,_

_Are the wanna-bees,_

_I've always tried to find a home where I belong,_

_You're the only warmth in me,_

_I've always tried to be alone,_

_But now I can't stand to be by myself,_

_You make me feel so strong,_

_And always you're the one I need,_

_The only one I see,_

_I think I see you far away,_

_So please don't run away,_

_I think I've found where I belong,_

_Right here in you're arms,_

_And now I can't find the reason why,_

_I can't stay away from you,_

_I've always tried to find a home where I belong,_

_You're the only warmth in me,_

_I've always tried to be alone,_

_But now I can't stand to be by myself,_

_You make me feel so strong,_

_And always you're the one I need,_

_The only one I see,_

_Bring me back (Oh bring me back),_

_To the place we first met,_

_(Make me happy, show me what),_

_What we can be,_

_Enjoying life when you're around,_

_Hold me tight,_

_(Tighter than ever),_

_I'll never let you fall,_

_(Never let you fall_!_),_

_I've always tried to find a home where I belong,_

_You're the only warmth in me,_

_I've always tried to be alone,_

_But now I can't stand to be by myself,_

_You make me feel so strong,_

_And always you're the one I need,_

_The only one I see,_

_(Only one I see, please stay with me)_" We sang.

"I love you bro!" Shane yelled.

"Love you too!" I said back.

Shane's P.O.V

Mitchie walked up to me.

"Shane, I want this to work out…we can have a long engagement if that's what it takes to keep you mine." Mitchie said.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I yelled.

"Don't thank me…thank Jason…he made me realize what I fool I've been." Mitchie said.

I kissed her.

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

**Review please!**

**Longest chapter ever!**

**Twists and turns!**

**We're you surprised? Happy?**

**What will happen next?**

**Who was watching Nate and Caitlyn?**

**Did you like the rest of the songs?**


	15. Annoucements And Trouble

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!**

**Another chapter to my story 'Life Is Sometimes What It Seems' is up! It was a long awaited chapter but it is up! Can someone please read my Story 'How To Save A Job!' It was up for a week and got no reviews…I want to know if I should update or not…and can someone read 'Thanks To Elvis!'…Please and thank you! Slight language in this chapter…my bad…Anyway enjoy!**

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

Shane's P.O.V

I pulled away from Mitchie and walked over to the stage where Jason still stood. Nate had walked off somewhere…probably with Caitlyn. Jason saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey…did you like it?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah…I did…thanks bro." I said.

"No problem…I felt bad when Mitchie was missing so I thought I would write a song to make you feel better." Jason said.

"It did…and Jason?" I started.

"Yeah Shane?" He asked me.

"Thanks…" I said.

"You already said that…" Jason said.

"No not for the song…for helping me with Mitchie…" I stated.

"Huh?" Jason asked, clearly confused.

"I asked Mitchie to marry me and she said no…but after the song she realized how stupid she was being and she said yes to the proposal." I explained.

Jason's face lit up.

"What? You're getting married?" He asked, shocked and excited.

"Yeah…well not yet…we're waiting till the time is right…when we're older and ready…we're having a long engagement." I said.

Jason nodded in understanding.

"Congrats man." Jason said.

"Thanks man…it helps having a great older brother along side me." I said.

Jason smiled.

"Well I have two great little brothers myself." Jason stated.

"Oh I gotta go say congrats to my new soon to be sis in law…" Jason said, still smiling.

I smiled…Jason always knew how to make me smile.

Jason's P.O.V

I walked off the stage and over to Mitchie.

"He-" Mitchie started to say but I cut her off.

"Jason what are you doing?" Mitchie asked me.

"Congrats on the engagement." I said, as I pulled away.

Mitchie smiled.

"I love Shane…and you made me realize that I can't live without him…thank you." Mitchie said.

"No problem." I said.

Brown's P.O.V

(The next day)

I walked out of my cabin and over to the dirt path. Apparently the paperboy of the camp put my paper in the wrong spot…idiot. I picked up the paper and looked at the front page. It read; Nate Grey and Mystery Girl Make Out Session!

I felt my blood rise. He did not just have a make out session with Caitlyn and in public to make it worse.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Nate's number.

"Hello?" Nate said, groggily.

"NATE GREY YOU GET YOU'RE BUT DOWN TO MY CABIN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled into my phone.

"Yes Uncle Brown." Nate said more awake.

I hung up the phone and got dressed. Within the next 10 minutes Nate is knocking on my cabin door. I walk over and open it.

"Yes Uncle Brown?" Nate asked, fear written all over his face.

"What is this?" I said, showing him the paper.

His eyes widened.

"I don't know Uncle Brown." Nate said.

"Don't lie to me! I KNOW WHAT YOU AND CAITLYN HAVE BEEN DOING! What about you're reputations?" I asked more calmly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Brown." Nate said.

"I know you are…I'm sorry that I yelled at you…" I said.

"It's okay…" Nate said.

"Do you know how to fix this?" I asked.

"Apologize?" Nate asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Attention Campers!" I heard Shane over the speakers.

"I see Shane found my PA system." I said.

Nate chuckled.

'It is my honor to announce my engagement to Mitchie Torres!' Shane's voice said.

"WHAT? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU AND YOU'RE BROTHER TODAY! THEY'RE ONLY 18!" I yelled.

Nate smiled.

Mitchie's P.O.V

When I heard Shane's voice I smiled…I loved to hear his voice every morning. But when I heard those words I freaked.

"WHAT? WHY IS HE TELLING EVERYONE?" I yelled.

Caitlyn turned towards me in her bed and smiled.

"You're engaged? Congrats!" Caitlyn said.

I stormed out of the cabin in my pajamas and over to where Brown kept the PA system.

I saw Shane and glared at him…he smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU FREAKING DRUNK?" I yelled.

"No why?" Shane asked.

"You just told everyone that we're engaged…" I said.

"I know." Shane said clueless.

"Including you're uncle Brown! And my mom!" I yelled.

"Oh…" Shane said, fear written all over his face.

"Yeah." I said mad.

Just then Brown walked in mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Brown said.

"Uncle Brown." Shane said.

"The two of you are NOT getting married." Brown yelled.

Then my mom walked in.

"Are the two of you out of you're minds?" My mom asked angrily.

"Mom I-" I started but Brown cut me off.

"I repeat the two of you are NOT getting married!" Brown yelled.

"Yes we ARE!" Shane argued.

I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed. I can't believe I was going to say this.

"No, we're not." I said.

"What?" Shane asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry Shane…I love you but I can't get married to someone who can't keep a secret for more than 12 hours…" I said.

"Mitch-" Shane started, but I cut him off.

"Don't Shane…just don't…" I said, walking out.

I looked back to see an upset Shane and my mom and uncle Brown feeling bad for Shane. Why were they feeling bad? Isn't that what they wanted for Shane and I to not get married? I can't believe I just did that…say no to Shane's proposal after I said yes, and to make matters worse…I said it harshly in front of my mom and Shane's uncle Brown…how could I do that to him?

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

**Review please!**

**Sorry it's shorter than usual!**

**I can't believe I just did that!**

**What did you think?**

**Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Press the review button please!**

**\/**

**Go Please!**

**\/**


	16. Breakup's And Makeup's

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! New chapter! I want to know should I just delete 'Betting Lilly'? I mean I love writing it but I have to replace the chapters to Camp Rock characters…it really gets annoying…so should I? Oh and should I continue to the sequel of 'Move On'? If you want I will…please reply to this little Author's Note…I need to know…Next chapter…minor language…sorry…Enjoy!**

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Shane's P.O.V

I can't believe I just screwed up my life because of telling everyone we're engaged…I am such an asshole! I walked away from uncle Brown and Mitchie's mom. I walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down. I need Mitchie, she's my life…I love her. I was loosing my sanity. I was loosing my world. I was…no sorry…I did loose Mitchie.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I still can't believe I just did that! I am such a hypocrite. **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it…Lol…I can't find it in spell check…)** I can't do this! I'm loosing my mind!

I turned around and walked back down the dirt path to where the PA system was. I pulled the screen door open causing it to make a loud bang…everyone looked at me. Shane stood up. I speed walked over to Shane and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Shane kissed back and if Shane and I didn't know any better that our relatives were in the room I swear we would have been in a full make out session. I pulled away and saw that Shane was smiling…this caused me to smile…hard.

"I'm sorry…I want to marry you…I do…but you can't go and tell everybody everything you know…what if I were pregnant-" I was cut off by my mom and Brown.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" They shouted at the same time.

"No…" I held out my hand to reveal my purity ring still on my ring finger.

My mom and uncle Brown let out a sigh of relief. Shane and I laughed.

"As I was saying…what if I were pregnant would you tell everybody? Or would you keep it to yourself? You know private lives." I said.

"I would keep it a secret." Shane said.

"Good…now…mom, brown me and Shane ARE engaged and we ARE staying engaged…we're having a long engagement…we're waiting till we're older and ready." I said.

"Okay…" My mom surprised me by saying that.

"WHAT?" Me, Shane and Brown said at the same time.

For Shane and I it was a happy surprised…for Brown it was a mad surprised…my mom smiled.

"The two of you are in love and happy who am I to stand in the way off that?" She said.

I smiled and so did Shane. My mom turned to Brown.

"Same with you Brown…who are we to stand in the way of their love?" My mom asked Brown.

"They are NOT getting married!" Brown yelled.

"Were you listening to a word they were saying? They're not getting married yet…not for a while…give them a break…" My mom argued with Brown.

"They could change their minds! They could get married next month for all we know! That could be what they meant by waiting till they're older and ready! Next month!" Brown yelled.

I winced at the sound of his voice…he was really mad. I answered before my mom got a chance to.

"We're waiting until we're at least 20, 21 right Shane?" I said.

Shane smiled.

"As long as you don't change you're mind and dump me then yeah…I don't mind…" Shane said, gently squeezing my hand.

Brown had a look on his face that showed that he knew he was defeated.

"Fine…but if I find out that the two of you are getting married by the time you're nineteen then the both of you are dead." Brown threatened.

That scared me…for as long as I've known Brown he never was the type to threaten people…he was always the happy-go-lucky guy…cheering people on or cheering them up…no threatening and scary.

"Yes uncle Brown." Shane said, nodding.

"Yes sir." I said, swallowing hard.

Shane pulled me out of the room and hugged me.

"Why are you so scared of my uncle Brown? He would never come through on that threat…besides we're waiting remember?" Shane said.

"I know…I'm sorry…" I said, pulling away from him.

"I love you…" Shane said.

"I love you too…you're my world." I spoke.

Shane smiled.

"If I could have a dollar for every moment of my life that I smile around you I would be rich by now…" Shane said.

I laughed.

"Uh Shane?" I said.

"Yeah Mitch?" Shane replied.

I laughed again.

"You're already rich…" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah…for a second I forgot about that…" Shane said, laughing.

"I love you're laugh…" I said, smiling.

"I love you're smile." Shane said.

Why did Shane Grey mesmerize me? Was it because of his charm? Was it because of the way he made me feel whenever he was around me? Or was it because I love him? Oh yeah…I remember now…it's all of the above and so many more.

Nate's P.O.V

I ran up to Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin. I knocked on the screen door hard…no answer…I knocked again…I didn't see anyone there…I knocked again…I saw Caitlyn come out of the bathroom…it was a sleepy looking Caitlyn who came out and opened the screen door. She yawned.

"What do you want with me at…" She looked over at the clock hanging on the wall.

"7:00 A.M?" Caitlyn asked, angrily.

"We have a huge problem." I said.

Caitlyn moved out of the way and let me in. I walked in and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, worriedly.

"Remember last night…in the canoe…you and me…make out session?" I said, trying to jog her memory.

"Yeah…oh but wait! Did you hear Shane? Him and Mitchie are getting married!" Caitlyn said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them now do you remember or not?" I asked, now pissed.

"Yeah I remember why?" Caitlyn asked, focused again on the subject.

"Someone from camp was watching us! They sent pictures and the story into the camp newspaper! My uncle Brown saw it and now he's mad…he says we have to apologize to the camp and the press because they'll find out!" I said, panicking.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I said-" Caitlyn cut me off.

"I heard what you said, I just can't believe it!" Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn started pacing.

"This can't be happening!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Well it is." I said.

"Did they know it was me with you?" Caitlyn asked.

"No but my uncle Brown did." I said.

"Good…then they won't bother me about all this…unless they think you're cheating on me…that could be a problem…" Caitlyn spoke aloud.

I looked at Caitlyn bewildered.

"What?" She asked, clueless.

You know sometimes Caitlyn could act like Shane…clueless…

"That's all you care about? That they don't know it was you…so they won't BOTHER you?" I asked.

Okay, I was wrong…now I'm pissed.

"No…I didn't mean it like that!" Caitlyn said, worried I was mad at her.

Did she actually think I could be mad at her? Cause you know she's right…I am…but I'm not mad…really I'm not…I'm FURIOUS!

"Yeah you did…and if that's all you care about then we're through!" Nate yelled.

He left…gone…vanished…out the door…however you want to call it…he was gone.

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

**Review please!  
Lol! I know too many break ups! I'm sorry!**

**But it fits in my future storyline!**

**Don't worry I love a good Smitchie/Naitlyn story so if you're good at reading clues there was one right there! Lol!**

**Did you like it? **


	17. Love And Devious Plans!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! New chapter! I guess no one read my authors note from my last chapter cause no one read my other storiesâ¦I forgive youâ¦I just wanted to know if I should updateâ¦Iâm not gonna update those stories this week until someone reads it cause even though I love to writeâ¦I find it a waste of time to write something no oneâs gonna readâ¦sorryâ¦but itâs just the way I feelâ¦I think this week was a very important school/no computer week cause I found this story had less reviews than usualâ¦Lolâ¦I donât mind though cause I have lots of loyal reviewersâ¦on with my next chapterâ¦enjoy!**

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

Caitlynâs P.O.V

Damn Nate! I didnât mean it the way it came outâ¦I just meant that if no one knows it was me then maybe we can have a private relationship stillâ¦oh crapâ¦I just realized how Nate couldâve taken that the wrong wayâ¦it does sound REALLY selfishâ¦but I really didnât mean it like thatâ¦maybe I can find Nate and explain it to himâ¦if he even listens to meâ¦Iâm currently walking around the camp looking for Nateâ¦where could he have gone? He only left five minutes agoâ¦Iâve checked everywhere! His cabin, the mess hall, and the classesâ¦the music room where the instruments were keptâ¦nowhereâ¦if I were Nate where would I go? Think Caitlyn Think! I walked down the path to somewhere else that was familiar and I thought Nate couldâve goneâ¦Brownâs cabinâ¦

I knocked on the screen door and Brown opened itâ¦he looked kind of mad at meâ¦and I knew whyâ¦the article in the camp newspaperâ¦

âCaitlynâ¦â Brown spoke.

âHey Brownâ¦is Nate here?â I asked.

âNoâ¦â Brown said.

Then my eyes caught on to somethingâ¦to a place I knew Nate would beâ¦my eye caught on to this morningâs newspaperâ¦thatâs it! He would be at the last place we were together last nightâ¦the lake.

âForget itâ¦thanks Brown!â I called, leaving.

âYouâre welcome.â Brown said in a voice that made me realize he was confused.

I ran down the path to the lake and saw Nate in a canoe on the lake.

âNate!â I yelled.

I got Nateâs attention.

âGo away Caitlynâ¦you mean nothing to me anymore!â Nate yelled to me.

That hurtâ¦badlyâ¦

Nateâs P.O.V

I didnât really mean what I said to Caitlynâ¦thatâs the last thing on my mindâ¦I really like Caitlynâ¦but do you know how she made me feel? Like a piece of paper that no oneâs going to useâ¦I felt emptyâ¦

Caitlynâs P.O.V

âNate! I didnât mean what I said! I meant that we could have a more private relationship if they didnât know it was me with you! And I totally understand how you took that the wrong way! It sounded wrong and selfish of me! And Iâm sorry!â I yelled.

I better lower my voice or someoneâs going to hear meâ¦but I had to speak loudâ¦Nate was about ten feet away from me and he was going farther by the second.

âI donât care how you meant it! I know what I heard! And I know what I believe!â Nate screamed.

Wow. I really hurt him.

Itâs now or neverâ¦ **(A/N: Lolâ¦now or never I just quoted a High School Musical 3: Senior year song! By the wayâ¦whoâs going to see that next Friday? Lolâ¦sorryâ¦on with the story!)**

âWELL THEN DO YOU BELIEVE I LOVE YOU?â I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Nate turned his body towards me.

âWhat?â He said.

âYou heard me you big idiot! I LOVE YOU! And I donât care who hears me say that! Cause my feelings for you are true and you may know what you believe but I know what I mean and I know that what Iâm saying is true and it always will beâ¦Do you want everyone to hear it? Cause Iâll yell it to the whole world if I have toâ¦if it makes you believe me then Iâll yell it!â I yelled.

âYou donât have-â Nate started but I cut him off.

âI LOVE NATE FREAKING GREY! YOU HEAR ME! I LOVE NATE FREAKING GREY-â Nate cut me off.

Trust me I would have gladly continued to yell it to the world but stupid Nate jumped out of the canoe and swam over to landâ¦he actually tackled me to the ground and kissed me! Oh my Gosh! Nate is kissing me! Why am I thinking? Kiss back and pay attention! **(A/N: Lol! I had to put thatâ¦I couldnât resist!)**

Nate pulled away.

âI love you too you selfish girlâ¦â Nate said, laughing.

He loves me!

âYOU HEAR ME EVERYONE? I LOVE CAITLYN GELLER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!â Nate yelled to no one in particular.

I laughed. I didnât care if Nate was stupid cause he was my stupid Nate.

Danielleâs P.O.V

(A/N: Letâs pretend that everyone doesnât know whom Mitchieâs Stalker(s) areâ¦they never found outâ¦)

I heard an all too familiar voice come through to the PA Systemâ¦Brown.

âAttention Everyone! Midsummerâs Jam is in 1 week! Prepare! As you all know that Midsummerâs Jam is to see how well youâve progressed since last yearâ¦or since you came at the beginning of summerâ¦practice! Cause Practice makes perfect! Midsummerâs Jam will not be judged! Practice and enjoy! Oh and have fun!â Brown said.

I hate that annoying voice of hisâ¦oh wellâ¦if Midsummerâs Jam is in one week my plan begins now. I look around to see Jason Grey sitting all alone on the steps. I walk over to himâ¦when he sees me he smiles.

âHiâ¦Danielle right?â Jason asked.

âYeahâ¦weâve only met once and you remember my nameâ¦pretty impressiveâ¦â I say in a sweet innocent voice.

Jason chucklesâ¦how annoyingâ¦

âYeahâ¦Iâm actually pretty good at remembering names and birthdaysâ¦â He explains.

Like I careâ¦

âCoolâ¦so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime or anotherâ¦â I asked.

I really donât want to but if my plans going to work it has to be full action. I mean itâs not like itâs my faultâ¦Mitchieâs the one who didnât stay awayâ¦she escaped, went out with Shane again and got engaged! That littleâ¦not going to say itâ¦

âUhâ¦sureâ¦how about in the mess hall you sit at my table for breakfast tomorrow?â He asked.

No that wonât workâ¦Mitchie will see me.

âUh how about you come to my cabinâ¦come alone though so we can talkâ¦â I said, sweetly.

âUhâ¦okayâ¦â Jason said.

I hate this dudeâ¦but if my plans going to work I have to play the part.

âCoolâ¦hereâ¦â I said, conviently (sp?) taking out a pen and writing my cabin number on his hand.

âCool Iâll see you tomorrow after breakfast thenâ¦â Jason said, smiling.

I fake smiled.

âSee ya thenâ¦â I said, getting up and walking away.

Finallyâ¦away from that jerkâ¦

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

**Review please!**

**Sorry itâs short!**

**I promise Iâll update next Sunday!**

**Did you like it?**

**What do you think is Danielleâs plan?**

**Will Jason know itâs a joke?**

**Did you like the Naitlyn-ness? **

I did! And I enjoyed writing it too!  
Can someone please read my stories?

**If so here are the titles to the ones I need you to readâ¦(Thanks To Elvis, How To Save A Job and Life Is Sometimes What It Seemsâ¦.) Please and thank you!**


	18. Secrets Have To Be Let Out At Some Point

Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the last chapter (formatting). I hope this chapter works fine! Please notify me and let me know! Please and thank you! Did everyone have a good Halloween? I didn't I was bored had no parties to go to and didn't go trick or treating sad I know. Who saw High School Musical 3: Senior year? I did! I loved it! Better than 1 and 2! Awesome! I'm mad fanfiction deleted most of my stories. I'M PUTTING THIS CHAPTER UNDER PG-13 FOR EXPLICITE THIN THAT AREN'T MEANT FOR LITTLE KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN! Any ways enjoy!

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Jason's P.O.V

I was walking down the dirt path to Danielle's cabin. This was going to be awesome. I finally got a girl to like me! (A/N: I feel bad for Jason.)

I finally made it. I knocked on the wood part of the screen door and waited for Danielle to answer. While I was waiting I heard my uncle Brown's voice come over the PA system.

'Good morning everyone! Midsummer's Jam is in 6 days! Remember practice! I'll be checking in on all classes today to see what kind of progress is being made! Have a great day!'

Danielle came to the door and opened it.

"He-" I cut myself off when I saw Danielle in nothing but a T-shirt on. (A/N: Couldn't resist that either, get it? T-shirt by Shontelle.)

"Hey. Why don't you come in?" She asked.

"Uh um maybe that's not the best idea." I said.

"Why not?" Danielle asked me, politely.

"L-look at what your wearing." I said.

She looked down at herself.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Danielle said, shyly.

"No it's fine I'll just wait out here until you're fully clothed." I said.

I wasn't going to let myself fall for the temptation. Not this time. (A/N: What did Jason mean by 'not this time?' Oh something for you to think about until later on in the chapter! Lol!)

"It's okay. Come in I'll get changed in the bathroom." Danielle said, motioning for me to come in.

"Okay." I said, walking into her cabin.

Danielle went over to her dresser and opened it. She started rummaging through it and stop when she noticed I was looking at her. Danielle smiled and walked over to me. Oh no she just sat down on the bed next to me.

"You're to cute." Danielle said, chuckling.

"I am?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, of course." She said sweetly, running her finger up and down the tip of my ear.

I backed away.

"Thanks." I said, awkwardly.

"No problem." She said.

Danielle moved closer to me again. She did something that surprised me. She kissed me on the lips. I stupidly kissed back. Then pulled away.

"I can't." I spoke.

"It's okay. I'm not mad I want this." Danielle said.

She leaned in and kissed me again. She ran her tongue along my lips begging for an entrance. I stupidly accepted. I pulled up her shirt and unclipped her bra. I can't believe I'm doing this. Danielle unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. We leaned back on her bed and actually had, well you know what we had, sex. I'm so dead.

1 hour later…

Danielle's P.O.V

I think that made him happy. Hmm that sex wasn't so bad. Wait a minute I am not falling for him. Wait another minute this could ruin my plan so much. Crap I'm screwed! I looked over at Jason he was looking back at me with those soft hazel eyes. Crap stop it Danielle! Get a hold of yourself! I noticed Jason had a kind of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to be honest with you." Jason stated.

"Go ahead." I said.

(A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for! Have you been thinking since my last author's note? Well here's the answer to what he meant by 'not this time'!)

"Before now. I mean before our um you know sex, I uh wasn't a virgin." Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sat up in my bed, holding the covers to my chest and making sure he still had covers on his privates.

"WHAT? BUT YOU HAVE A PURITY RING!" I said not believing him.

"I know. I kept it on because Shane, Nate, my parents, my uncle Brown and the press thought I was still a virgin and I wanted to keep it that way." Jason explained.

"What happened? I thought you made a promise to yourself and god to stay pure until after marriage?" I asked in disbelief.

Jason took a deep breath. (A/N: In my story Jason is already 21.)

"It was my 19th birthday bash back at the house and me and this girl really hit it off. I guess I just couldn't resist the temptation because the next thing I know I'm in my bed with her having sex. I just kept the purity ring on to fool everyone because no one found out. I wanted to keep it that way so no one thought of me as a disappointment. I'm really sorry I lied to you. If you hate me I completely understand. I'll go now if you want me to." Jason said, picking up his clothes off the floor and putting his boxers on.

"Jason don't go. I know where you're coming from. I couldn't resist the temptation either. I also wasn't a virgin before today. So please don't go." I said, revealing my deepest darkest secret.

Curse Jason for being so cute and sweet. Why did I have to fall for him anyway? I can't believe I just told Jason Grey my secret no one else ever knew that either. So why did I have to choose him to tell out of everyone? Was it because of my plan and wanting him to stay so it could work? Or maybe it was because I really like him and wanted him to stay for my own pleasure? I think it was the second choice. Damn him.

"You weren't a virgin either?" Jason asked putting his jeans on.

"No I wasn't. I'm sorry." I said, actually meaning it.

"It's okay." Jason said, pulling his shirt over his head then sitting back on the bed.

Jason looked down at his watch and jumped off my bed.

"Crap I have to go! I already missed one of my classes and my uncle Brown said he'd be checking in on every class. I am so dead! I'll see you later!" Jason said, waving to me and running out the door.

I am falling hard for Jason Grey.

Jason's P.O.V

I ran past the cabins and to the room with the door that read 'GUITAR EXPERTS: 101'.

I ran into the room to earn stares from the whole room and to see my uncle Brown in the front of the room giving me a death glare.

"Jason glad you can make it." Uncle Brown said.

I smiled weakly.

"Sorry Uncle Brown. I lost track of time. I was busy having s-sessions with one of the campers. Yeah that's it I was having a private session with one of the campers she didn't get what I was teaching." I said.

Crap I was so close to saying I was having sex. I am so smart.

"Your just lucky I don't have a class to teach right now." Uncle Brown said sternly.

"I know." I said.

"Take over." Uncle Brown stated.

"Yes sir." I said.

Uncle Brown left the room.

If I wasn't close next time I could reveal that I haven't been a virgin in two years.

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Review please!  
Did you like it, love it, or hate it?

How did you feel about Jason's secret?

How did you feel about Danielle falling for Jason?

Will it ruin her plan?

I haven't ever written a sex scene in one of my stories before so it was hard to do.

Hopefully it wasn't boring.

And hopefully the formatting is all right again.

Please notify me and let me know if it is or not!

Please and thank you!


End file.
